Talk:Brigid Tenenbaum
I like this page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠ʍould yюu kɨndlyłalk][ ] 03:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Since when is Tenenbaum Jewish? I'm looking at the history section, and while I have no problem with the posibility of that being her religious background, there's no evidence to back it up. Yes she was at the concentration camps. Yes her last name could be argued to sound like a cliche Jewish name. However, unless proper evidence can be brought up to back this up, it ought to be removed, under the grounds of simply being speculation, or cited as being just speculation. Link Hey does anyone have a link to the leaked information for dr. tenenbaum. I would really like it if I could see it. :Ask MegaScience. He is the one with the info. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 07:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Time for a name change... According to the new article at the Cult of Rapture Tenenbaum's first name is spelled "Brigid." I just realized that it is spelled that way in Ulrich Broder's article as well. So... do you think 2K just changed it for the second game, or have we been spelling it wrong for all this time? Is her full name ever seen in the first game? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :2K Liz has confirmed this, I was just in the process of changing everything to Brigid. She says that the true spelling is Brigid. It's also spelled that way in SITS. Permission to change? Epstein CoR 21:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Epstein CoR ::No permission needed; go right ahead. This makes me realize that the Audio Diary template needs to be updated for Bio2... ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Gardimuer, you need to get on the IRC. Also, he was talking about here, but I still think that, although it's the proper name, her name is probably still somehow Bridgette in the game somewhere. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 16:41, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think that, just because it's her new proper name, all BioShock 1 and other information about her should be completely changed to it. It's the proper name, but by far not the accepted name she had in the first game. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 16:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Remember Sofia vs. Sophia? Just because we always assumed that it was Bridgette does not mean that it is canon. We go with the official name; the one that 2K says is correct. :::::If you can find the name "Bridgette" used in BioShock, then we will keep Bridgette. Otherwise, Brigid is the correct spelling. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hey, here's the reference I remember from BioShock. We could place this name in the trivia, considering Liz said that Brigid is now the official name. EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hm. So, we put a note about the name change in the trivia and use the name "Brigid" on all pages? Does that sound good? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 22:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sounds good to me. If 2K wants to change her name, so be it. After all, they made her character. EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me. I like Brigid better anway, sounds more German.--KyburzCOR 22:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I highly suggest to the High Imperatrix to leave the article protected for some time longer; as to defend against any unnecessary activity from users anonymous or otherwise. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you think 24 or 48 hours will be long enough? ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 02:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Here is a quote Liz made on the name, just so there is no further confusion "If anyone else is disagreeing with me over that spelling, link me and I'll explain. I talked to Jordan about the spelling and he was given that spelling from Ken directly - that is how Ken prefers it. It is canon." So if anyone has any future question, Liz/Jordan will confirm Brigid to be the definitive spelling. :::To the extent that "Bridgette" appears in Bioshock 1, it could be interpreted as a typo by someone in Rapture who was unused to the Germanic spelling of her name. --KyburzCOR 23:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::This still sounds exactly like how he LIKES the name and not how the name WILL ACTUALLY BE. Either way, I have gone about and changed EVERY instance of Bridgette Tenenbaum to Brigid Tenenbaum on all languages of the wiki. ::::In advance: If it turns out to just be a developer preferred name and not the actual named used ingame, I am not responsible for the massive undo that will need to be done. As you guys have said, she said that is the named used in the game and not a Developers Preferred name that would go in the Trivia section of her article. We must completely change any occurrence of her name to fit how it only appears from the developers mouths. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 02:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) The protection on this page has now been removed. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Wow, what a mess. Anyway, I believe the only time Bridgette is used in Bioshock is her apartment in Mercury Suites, which uses the full name on doorways. We could add it as a minor note. Sledgehammerx 21:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Locked Does anyone notice that this page has been locked. I find that kinda rude due to the fact nobody talked about this. If it was by accident, I suggest you fix it. Tyler Thomson 22:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC)MeLovGamng The Admins have locked the page over the name change issue. If I'm right, the page will be unlocked by tomorrow. EDlTʘR •taIk• 22:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see. Thanks anyways. Tyler Thomson 22:07, January 16, 2010 (UTC)MeLovGamng Tenenbaum MIA?? Does anybody actually have any idea where Tenenbaum goes at the start of Bioshock 2? she says she needs to leave that ticket room but I'm uncertain as to whether she means Rapture as well? What happened to ya Bridge? 11:42, February 10, 2010 Batjimi :If you listen closely she says 'other' people need her help. Sounds like a setup for a future installment to me. Jarwulf 01:49, February 28, 2010 (UTC)